User talk:Kakoolookiyam
Welcome Hi, welcome to PotC Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Kakoolookiyam page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CJSFan (Talk) 13:15, January 18, 2012 Ahoy, Kakoolookiyam ! Welcome to the Pirates of the Caribbean wiki. I hope you enjoy contributing to our work here. For starters, here are a few useful links for newcomers: *'About this wiki' *'[[PotC Wiki:FAQ|''Pirates wiki FAQ]]' *'Tortuga Port, the community portal Remember that you should sign all comments on talk and vote pages with four tildes (~~~~) to create your signature. If you have any questions or discussion topics you wish to raise, don't forget to visit the '''Brethren Forum. You can also ask me any questions you may have on my talk page. Time to set sail! ::—Uskok http://images.wikia.com/swfanon/images/1/18/Scuba_Diver.gif Talk 15:32, January 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spanish grammar My apologies, but I believe it's "ven"; "venir" doesn't seem correct. Allow me to explain: :From what I've learned in some Spanish lessons, "venir" means literally "to come", so in that edit it's saying "Sparrow, to come here or I'll rip your head off"(doesn't sound right, does it?). The correct form of venir should be "ven", as it's a command Angelica was giving to Jack in the "tú" form. I hope this helps! :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 04:32, January 20, 2012 (UTC) P.S: I'm sorry if I'm annoying you...because I fell like I'm doing such a thing... :Don't be. That's what this Wiki is mostly about, granting some information if presented. :However, I still don't think it's "venir, for reasons I stated. That and many other websites used "ven aqui" when the quote is used. Granted, it may be because it was on this Wiki, but no one had come forward with the matter. If I see more people claiming that it's "venir", I might consider changing it. But as per my reasons, it stays as "ven". -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 01:32, January 21, 2012 (UTC) ::You're welcome. :) -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 05:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) IMO, changing any "written information", it's one own choice to ask the permission of the admin(because it depends on many variables). However, as you're referring to changing the infobox image, that's a different matter entirely. Personally, I believe that it's the POTC Wiki community's choice on images, not just one person's permission...except for the case of new images for new characters(i.e. images of characters from Wedlocked). So, if you want my advice, I'd say start up a vote in Angelica's talk page, so that every available user can have their say on if the image should be changed or not. For example, I posted a voting on the image matter on the Unnamed island here. But be sure you make the voting last as long as possible(at least a week), so that enough users who are interested can give their input. Oh, and so more users are informed, I would post that a vote is underway in the Wiki's shoutbox. Use this information well! -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :You're welcome again. :) :I'm sorry, but what I meant by making a new vote on "Talk:Angelica" was by making a new vote. Meaning... #Click on "Add topic" #Make a section about an image vote, including sections on candidates and comments. If you want to know more on how it works, just look at the examples I showed. -- Black Pearl, HMS Interceptor, Queen Anne's Revenge 09:23, January 23, 2012 (UTC)